This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The Proteomics Core provides state-of-the art instrumentation and support for the research efforts of the members of this COBRE Cancer Center, other COBRE Centers located in Rhode Island and greater academic community. Our fee-based services include mass spectrometric analyses such as LC/MS/MS and SELDI-TOF mass spectrometry, electrophoretic analyses, including SDS-PAGE, isoelectric focusing, 2-D electrophoresis, immunoblot, and image analysis by use of the VersaDoc Imaging System, and protein and peptide chromatography and peptide synthesis. We also offer expertise in protein purification and characterization, and small-scale down stream processing. Our facility is located in the Coro Center at RI Hospital. In this year, a total of 23 research groups have made use of our services and facilities. Seven investigators currently use instruments in our laboratory, mainly the mass spectrometer, Ciphergen SELDI-TOF chromatographic systems for isolation, identification and characterization of their samples. Both of our mass spectrometers, a QStar XL LC/MS/MS system from ABI and SELDI-TOF from Ciphergen are in routine use. The SELDI-TOF system is also available for non-proteomics core investigators. We have also newly trained four young investigators from other COBRE laboratories to use this instrument.